BeginningEnding
by DdraigCoch
Summary: Two snippets from Zechs' past, one at the start of his relationship with Treize, the other after his death. Written for a challenge, it's pretty short, but please remember to review anyway? Thanks!


Title: Begining/Ending  
  
Author: DdC  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairing: 13x6/6x13  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: FFN, Madness Inc.  
  
Feedback: Are you kidding, why do you think I'm writing this?! REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. If I did, I'd be putting them to use as my own personal slaves, but since they are not , they can't be mine. I make no profit from this, and I mean no harm.   
  
Summery: Two snippets from Zechs' past, one at the start of his relationship with Treize, the other after his death.  
  
Note: Written for the contrelamontre parallel scene, same dialogue challenge in 50mins.  
  
++++++  
  
"Treize?"  
  
Shuffling of the covers, the mattress dipping in the ink black room, he feels the body sliding in next to him, muscled arms wrapping around his adolescent body, drawing him close.  
  
"Milliardo." Confirming what he thought, the mouth is put to better use. Meaning to catch his lips, they miss on the first try, catching instead his chin.  
  
"Are you ok?" Breaths coming faster, but still being suppressed, controlled, as his companion tenderly caresses his skin with hands, mouth, tounge.  
  
"Marvelous." Purred into his ear, warm breath playing with his blonde hair. Somewhere inside him, a horrible idea presents itself. What if...?  
  
"What are you planning?" Suspicion makes his voice cold for a moment, but Treize only stops for a moment. His hand finds it's way to his face, cupping his cheek, drawing lazy figure eights onto the skin with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"Nothing." He could bearly see the cobalt blue eyes hovering over him, but he could feel the older boy's body coming closer again, feel his face near his, and the lips bearly a hair's breadth away from his own. "Nothing at all."  
  
It wasn't a promise, wasn't a declaration, and was only bearly a reassurance, but Zechs understood. He reached up, filling the small amount of space between them, crushing lips and bodies together.   
  
For now, any suspicion was forgotten.  
  
++++++  
  
"- Treize?" Zechs muttered, finishing his question to the lover buried six feet below the gravestone he addressed. All was silence, as he knew it would be. Nothing to hear but the wind in the trees, the occasional chirp of a bird and footsteps clicking away on the dirt path. He frowned as they stopped just behind him.  
  
"Milliardo?" Relena. His frown deepened even as he dropped to one knee, arranging the roses crowding the empty grave with the ease of many years practice, ignoring his sister. "Are you ok?"  
  
He recalled why he was here. The celebrations, how he'd just walked away from a table of diplomats. who had been questioning him. About Treize.  
  
"Marvelous." He spat, filling the one word with as much sarcasm as he could, blaming his sister for the behavior of her guests. But how was she to know that their questions would upset him? She still believed that her brother's heart rested with Noin, believed that in the end he'd hated Treize.   
  
Silence for a long time while the siblings thought - Relena trying to chalk up her brother's behavior to something sensible, Zechs remembering past loved ones. Eventually his sister gave up, announcing this by giving a short huff and putting her hands on her hips, trying to take command of this situation by doing so. She was ignored, until the accusation poured from her lips.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
Icey blue eyes turned on her, infinite greif there for this once, for this one moment. Greif that she did not trust him, greif that she couldn't understand, greif that he had lost her already.   
  
"Nothing." He got to his feet, hastily brushing off the knees of his trousers before walking away, leaving her standing there at his lover's graveside. "Nothing at all." he stated sadly, his long legs and brisk steps carrying him away from his only family, and back towards his duties.  
  
Owari 


End file.
